The present invention relates in general to a display device or apparatus and pertains, more particularly to a display device that is readily portable and that is characterized by providing various types of visual display including by way of example, a fixed poster-type display in combination with a fixed or moving projection display.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved display device or apparatus particularly one that is readily portable and that can be constructed relatively light in weight and yet provide a maximum amount of display surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved display apparatus which has an open display position and also a closed carrying position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved display apparatus that provides for multiple types of display including by way of example, a fixed poster-type display along with a rear projection display.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved display apparatus which has an open display position in which the display apparatus stands substantially upright, and a closed folded position in which the display is folded to a much more compact position more readily adapted for portability.